


Karasuno Volleyball Club Singles Team

by MasochisticHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Girlfriends - Freeform, lack of girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: It just so happened that they saw Tsukishima walking with a girl. From that day, the Karasuno Volleyball Club Singles Team was born. The singles team are all emotionally stabbed by the fact that they don't have girlfriends.





	Karasuno Volleyball Club Singles Team

Nobody in the Karasuno Volleyball team ever cared to wonder where the hell Tsukishima Kei goes to every time he goes home first. They all just assume he went home, until today that is.

Tanaka was the first to see it, pointing across the street with a horrified expression on his face and a sudden loss of words. Nishinoya then fell to his knees, pounding the ground and muttering words that suspiciously sounded like curse words. Kageyama’s mouth fell open, Hinata shrieked and dropped his ice cream, and Yamaguchi looked like he solved a riddle as he pounded a soft fist to his palm.

“Ah, so that’s what Tsukki’s been doing when he tells me he’s busy,” he stated, mostly to himself.

Hinata flailed his arms. “ **THAT** can’t be Tsukishima. LOOK AT THAT NON SARCASTIC SMILE.” Kageyama squinted his eyes and nodded in agreement.

They all looked across the street as they watched Tsukishima Kei, the king of sarcasm, pinch the cheeks of a girl and smile at her.

With a threatening aura, Nishinoya stood up and screeched. Grabbing Tanaka by the collar, he angrily whispered, “That’s the uniform the all girl’s private prep school a few blocks from us.”

“How did he manage to get such a high caliber girlfriend with that slimy personality of his?!” Tanaka whispered backfrantically.

“What are we doing wrong?”

“Not even Daichi-san has a girlfriend yet. This asshole got first dibs!”

“Should we ask him how we can date Kiyoko-chan?”

“My pride is not yet that low!”

“Maybe you can ask him to ask her to take the team to a mixer?” Yachi said from behind, emerging from the convenience store. Hinata shined. “Yachi- san, you’re so smart huhuhu.” Yachi bobbed her head to the side, thinking how the girl across the street looked familiar.

Everyone present bickered, so only Yamaguchi noticed that Tsukki still hasn’t let go of the girl’s cheeks and that they had locked eyes, challenging the other to either let go or say that it hurts. It seems that his best friend had found a girl that can match his attitude. He gave Yachi a thumbs up for the mixer idea.

Nobody noticed Kageyama taking videos and pictures of Tsukishima and his girlfriend. For reference, he thought. He’s so sure he’d seen this girl somewhere already.

* * *

**Karasuno Group Chat 2.0**

_Group created by Nishinoya Yu_

Daichi: Oi, what is this?

Nishinoya: **CAPTAIN, EMERGENCY!**

Daichi: What? Can’t you put this on the official group chat?

Nishinoya: Can’t, Tsukishima’s there.

Sugawara: ???

Tanaka: _typing_

Nishinoya: _typing_

Hinata: _typing_

_Nishinoya Yu changed the title of this chat to **TSUKISHIMA HAS A GIRLFRIEND**_

Kageyama: _(sends image)_

Yamaguchi: Wew, you guys are really worked up about this. What's wrong with having a girlfriend?

Tanaka: **HOW DID HE GET A GIRLFRIEND?!**

Kiyoko: ~~Because he doesn’t act like he just discovered girls.~~

Kiyoko: _deleted a message_

Tanaka: **I DIDN’T READ, WHAT DID IT SAY**

Sugawara: Then get yourselves girlfriends. The ace and I will proudly remain single until graduation.

Asahi: What is this, my phone is exploding with notifications?

Kageyama: _(sends image)_

Daichi: _(facepalm emoticon) (grin emoticon)_

Tanaka: **DAICHI-SAN, WHAT DOES YOUR EMOTICON MEAN**

Sugawara: It means he has a date tomorrow, with Michimiya-san.

Asahi: Oh, so that’s why you went to the rooftop. I guess she finally confessed.

_Nishinoya Yu removed Sawamura Daichi from the group_

Nishinoya: Traitor of a captain. Anyway, Yachi-san gave us an idea. We should do a mixer!

Yachi: Please don’t say it’s my idea.

Tanaka: I can’t join, Kiyokoo-san is in my heart already.

_Shimizu Kiyoko left the group_

Tanaka: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAT. I JUST CONFESSED!**

Sugawara: Face it Tanaka. She doesn’t like you.

Tanaka: I feel like you just stabbed me.

Hinata: Yachi-san is available

Tanaka:…

Tanaka: Yamaguchi, Yachi-san’s available.

Yamaguchi:…

Yachi:…

Kageyama: _(sends image)_

Asahi: I’ll have to pass for the mixer, I actually got confessed by a girl from another school last week and I said we can try to date.

Sugawara:…

_Sugawara Koshi removed Azumane Asahi from the group_

Kageyama: I did some research. Apparently she’s from Miyagi All Girl’s Prep School.

Kageyama: Found her name.

Kageyama: What the.

Takeda: Spit it out Kageyama.

Kageyama: I need to confirm.

Nishinoya: You’re taking too long.

Kageyama: Holy fuck. _(sends link)_

Yachi: Oh, so that’s why she looked familiar. She topped the national exam in our year level.

Kageyama: That’s what’s impressive? She’s our gymnastics representative in the last Olympics! **She won gold medals before she was even 15!**

Hinata: You can be smart and athletic?

Nishinoya: **I AM SO ANGRY AT TSUKISHIMA**

Yamaguchi: Um… I can’t join, I have to do something.

Yachi: Um, yeah, I have things to do too. See you all in the official group chat.

_Yamaguchi Tadashi left the group_

_Yachi Hitoka left the group_

Sugawara: Suspicious.

Sugawara: Do you think that Yachi-san and Yamaguchi-kun are dating?

Tanaka:…

Nishinoya:…

Tanaka: Haha, can’t be. Managers are off limits.

Nishinoya:…

Nishinoya: _(sends picture)_

Hinata: **AKKKKKK. ARE THEY SHARING A LUNCHBOX?! I’M SO JEALOUS.**

Tanaka: **WHY THAT LITTLE TWERP, GETTING A MOVE ON WITH A MANAGER BEFORE TELLING ME!**

_Nishinoya Yu changed the group name to **Karasuno Volleyball Club** **Singles Team**_

* * *

The aura at the gym was dark. Nishinoya and Tanaka glared at Daichi, Asahi, and Tsukishima. Tanaka literally barked at Yamaguchi. Sugawara blatantly ignored Asahi. Kageyama was giving intense looks to Tsukushima. And Hinata was pestering Yamaguchi.

Coach Ukai finally had it with everyone and ordered the team to tell him what the reason for the hostile atmosphere was.

Tsukishima started, “I think the King is jealous of me,” he smirked. Kageyama stomped forward, and Nishinoya and Tanaka had to hold him off. “We don’t talk to the likes of you!” Nishinoya declared. The members of the Singles Team all stepped back simultaneously.

“Now now, we should all be friends,” Asahi began.

“Oh look, the traitor is talking,” Sugawara said to no one in particular, still smiling.

“Sugawara!”

“Why are you here Daichi? Don’t you have a date?”

“Shit, Sugawara-san’s scarier than Daichi-san when he’s mad.”

Yachi stepped forward, shaking. “Please, everyone, please calm down.”

Hinata suddenly deflated. “Even Yachi-san’s taking Yamaguchi’s side.”

“Niiiiiishiiiiiinoooooyaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is because of your stupid group chat!” Daichi reprimanded.

“No! It’s all Tsukishima’s fault, for getting such a high end girlfriend and not telling us!”

Tsukishima stiffened on the spot, trying to regain his composure. “I don’t have a girlfriend,” he tried to say with his usual air of indifference.

“ **LIAR!** ” Kageyama shouted, pointing aggressively at Tsukishima. He then proceeded to fiddle his phone, before everyone’s phone beeped at the same time. He sent Tsukishima hanging out with his girlfriend to the official chat. “Then what’s that?! How do you get a champion like that to date someone like you?! Spill your secrets!"

“I don’t have to explain my personal life to a king like you.”

While Kageyama was seething, Sugawara said, “Also, Asahi’s a traitor.”

The ace looked like he’d been stabbed in the gut. “You said you won’t date until graduation. I’ve already been betrayed by Daichi, but I didn’t expect it from you.”

Daichi felt like he was also stabbed. Sugawara, always smiling and refreshing, was on fire today. Sure, they did promise when they were on second year that they would all date at the same time, and the pair didn’t realize that Sugawara will hold on to that ridiculous promise from last year.

Then Tanaka pointed at Yamaguchi. “Managers are off limits! It’s an unwritten rule!” Yamaguchi hid behind Tsukishima.

“Managers aren’t off limits,” Kiyoko suddenly said. “I just don’t like you.”

Tanaka looked like he was stabbed three times over and fell to the ground, knocked out.

Coach Ukai can just rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his team.

Takeda-sensei spoke up. “It’s okay, I mean, I didn’t get meet my wife until I was 25.”

Coach Ukai’s eyes widened, like he was stabbed in the heart. He bent over, ghostly, as if his soul flew away, muttering how he had just turned 27 but still hasn’t found the love of his life.

That day, Karasuno High School Volleyball Club, the Inter-High volleyball champions of Japan, wasn’t able to practice because of the topic of girlfriends and the lack of.

* * *

_Nishinoya Yu added Ukai Kenshin to the group chat_

* * *

**Interhigh Boy's Volleyball Groupchat**

Kageyama: _(sends image)_

Kuroo: WHAT IS THIS? MY STUDENT IS BLOOMING?!

Bokuto: TSUKKIIIIIIII TSUKIIIII, BRING HER TO THE NEXT PRACTICE MATCH!


End file.
